The present disclosure generally relates to a mounting arrangement for attaching one or more accessories to a rifle. More specifically, the present disclosure relate to a mounting arrangement that includes a forend having a series of locator rails that allow accessories to be positioned at an increased number of positions around the outer surface of the forend.
Presently, many different types of accessories are available for use with rifles. These accessories include front grips, rifle sites, rifle scopes, flashlights, bipods, and other types of accessories that may be desired by an individual user. Typically, a rifle or shotgun receives a forend that allows the accessories to be mounted to the rifle or shotgun. Currently available forends include four locator rails that are positioned 90° from each other around the generally circular circumference of the forend. The four locator rails allow the user to selectively position accessories at one of the four distinct positions. Each of the locator rails receives a mounting rail that allows the individual accessories to be mounted to the rifle or shotgun. Although the combination of currently available forends and mounting rails allow accessories to be securely attached to the shotgun or rifle, the currently available forends restrict the position and orientation of the accessories along the rifle or shotgun.